Who Are You Calling Short! (Edward x Reader)
by KalonKittieKat
Summary: Edward x Reader one-shot. I think the title is a good enough summary! ;) Enjoy!


"I can't believe you've never been to a fair, Edward," you said, jokingly punching the boy in the arm as the two of you approached the booth to get your wristbands. You were going to get the twenty dollar ones so you could ride everything without having to use tickets.

"Ow, couldn't you have at least punched my other arm?" He said, holding his left arm with a scrunched up face, still feeling the pain from where you punched it. You giggled. He had fought so many bad guys without one complaint about hurting, but you punch him once and he acts like he's dying from the pain.

"I know that would have hurt me. Your right arm is made of metal! I'm smarter than I look you know," you said, seeing the boy's smirk. The two of you paid for your wristbands then you grabbed his hand, pulling him towards a roller coaster you were looking forward to riding. He blushed deeply as you literally dragged him. Others were looking, but they were smiling at the two of you.

Edward had never been to a fair before, and this was going to be a really fast and big roller coaster. You should have probably let him start out on a simple one to get him broke in, but you thought it'd be funny if he got scared. He probably wouldn't though; he's done much worse stuff before.

The two of you stood in line, awaiting your turn. Edward squirmed around like a restless child in line, which caused you to giggle at him the boy. He was now _ (Whatever age you want him to be. ;) ), but he still acted like a child sometimes. You liked that about him though, it was cute.

"How long do we have to wait, _?" he finally said with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's our turn now, silly!" you said as you walked up to the man running the ride, and stood in front of the height chart. You weren't quite as tall as the required height, but luckily you were wearing boots that made you seem much taller than you really were.

"You're just tall enough, miss," the man said, giving you permission to ride the roller coaster. You stood there, waiting for Edward to get measured. He then stood in front of the height measurer confidently with a big smile and closed eyes.

"All good, right?" Edward asked, confident in his height, but then the man didn't say anything so Edward opened his eyes and looked at him confused. You bit your lip to keep from laughing, which was really hard.

"I'm sorry, but you're not tall enough," the man said. Oh, no. You knew what was coming. Edward was about to blow up. Edward clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. You could have sworn you saw steam come from his ears.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Edward yelled, catching everyone at the fair's attention. All eyes were on him. The man didn't say anything. He just motioned for him to go. He wouldn't go of course, so you were forced to drag him away before he hit the man.

"Come on, Edward," you said, dragging him away by his shirt as he began to sulk.

"He called me short. I'm not short," Edward whispered to himself. You almost laughed because of his temper problem, but you knew if you did he'd blow up again. Calling him short would set him off quicker than anything.

"Oh, calm down, Ed! It was just _one_ ride. You had fun on the others." You stated as the two of you headed back to your car. Edward and you had been on several other rides, but he did want to go on the one he was too short for. It was the biggest and most popular after all. Edward turned and looked at you annoyed.

"You cheated, _!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms and looking away. You looked at him confused.

"And how did I cheat?" you asked cheekily, poking the boy's side. He turned back towards you; then he looked down at your feet.

"Those boots make you much taller than you actually are," he stated, seeming jealous because he didn't get to ride the ride. You probably shouldn't have went back and rode it without him, but you really wanted to so you did. That really annoyed him.

The two of you had finally made it to the car, and you bent over and began pulling off your boots. Edward looked at you strangely, but didn't say anything. You finally got both your boots off and stood before him bare footed. Now that your shoes were off, you were actually about an inch or two shorter than him. He smirked as he looked down into your eyes.

"Heh, guess you're the one who's shor-" he started to say in a matter of fact tone, but then you cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. He stared at you in amazement, completely frozen by your actions.

"Shut up, Edward," you giggled with a smile as you looked at his shocked facial expression. You then turned around and hopped into the driver seat without another word, he just stood there, everything still sinking into his brain. "Get in before I leave you behind, idiot," you laughed, pulling him from his thoughts. You then started up the car and moved it slowly.

"Hey, wait up!" Edward exclaimed, opening the slowly moving car's door and hopping in. You stopped the car and looked at him. He smirked at you, just before leaning over and kissing your cheek. He then held up your boots that you forgot.

"I'm taking these, shorty," he said cheekily with a smirk.


End file.
